tenshi fights the social justice warriors 4: anitas curse
by Xero kita
Summary: The founder of the SJW movement is revived and now seeks to control information as the worlds of gensokyo and earth colide in one final battle THE CULTURE WAR!
1. Chapter 1

A dark wizard walked through gensokyo…it was evening as the crickets could be heard in the air "There was a great battle here long ago as two worlds colided in great conflict." the magi said in hushed tones. She continued to walk her stupid chin sticking out "this is where they left the remains of Anita sarkeesian after the great gensokyo war "i sense you my night mother burning in the fires of hell but soon your soul will come back" said the robed mage who took off her head and it was Contrapoints "with your revival night mother we can bring a new age of absolute totalitarianism." contrapoints laughed and began to chant a spell in front of a decaying skull as lightning formed from the sky and blasted the skull as bones formed and a skeleton began to rise "NEVER DYING NEVER DYING!" a demonic voice howled and contrapoints chanted "oh my dear night mother come back and lead your people to glory!" she said and then anitas skeleton turned to pure energy and blasted through contrapoints body as her blonde hair turned black making her look like a hybrid of contrapoints and anita sarkeesian.

"A NEW BODY AT LAST!" anita laughed

Anita then recovered her tardis which was overgrown with vines "I shall begin again and this time sjw idealogy will not be stoped" she laughed and the tardis took off but in the distance Marasa saw what happened "I better inform Tenshi and Xero Kita about this."

THEME-DOCTOR WHO TV MOVIE OPENING  
tenshi fights the social justice warriors 4: anitas curse

Starring

tenshi hinanawi

Xero kita

Chapter 1

THE CULTURE WAR

At disney Kathline kennedy was filling out some paper work "Good news on the new star wars film, we'll stick it to those cis bastards soon enough" said Steven the office soyboy "Thanks steven now you can go home we'll make sure to pay you in estogen pills this week" smiled kathline

Kathline Kennedy then went into her office and opened a conference call with anita sarkeesian "It's good to have you back my mistress, our plans to add more anti trump propoganda to star wars is going well we've also began operations to end reproductions of non disney eu matierals due to bigoted content" she said

"Good work I've always made sure to increase soy production in food productions to make sure we can create more transgendered people and further aid in the destruction of western civilization" anita responded

"we're going after the comic book industry as well the sooner we can force our diversty agenda the better, soros is paying us a lot of money to speed this up and make sure the infowar is played on our terms" anita said and turned off the tv.

in London a portal opened as Tenshi, Xero and marisa kirisame crossed the gensokyo boarder into the outside world "Been a long time since I was back on Earth, not been here since the blackpool incident" xero said

"we will need allies in the outside world to help us it's not doubt anita has had enough time to gather support for her plans" tenshi said.

It was then some police officers came armed with mp5s "i heard about you YOUR THE BIGOTS OUR BENEFACTOR WARNED US ABOUT! YOUR SCUM IS NOT WELCOME IN THE NEW PC ENGLAND!" shoued the cop as he cocked his firearm "we'll need to use magic to defeat them" marisa said

but then a large man came and booted the corrupt cops head along with some other humans who beat them up "Are you alright we saw you ladies and your male friend where in danger due to those bent coppers so we came here to save you all" said tommy robinson.

"Wow he's kinda cute" marisa kirisame smiled blushing "thanks you're pretty hot yourself" tommy robinson chuckled.

"My name is tenshi hinanawi a celestia from the realm of gensokyo we came here to stop a threat that once invaded our world with north korea known as anita sarkeesian"

tommy clenched his fist "I know of her shes the one who started the politically correct crusades back in 2011, everything stemed from her like chaos theory i guess" tommy robinson reflected.

"We need allies if we are to fight this is bigger than before" xero kita said and tommy robinson nodded.

"we better get you off the streets anita and her allies have government and legal support now but i have a friend who has money he can keep us safe for a while" tommy said and they went off with him.

they arrived at a nice house with a sports car in the drive way as tommy knocked the door "good to see you so these are the allies from this gensokyo you spoke off?" said the contact and tommy nodded as Tenshi looked at the handsome young man "my name is alex becker I've been part of the infowar a few years now i may have money to protect myself and others but they have the banks and governments under control so it's been a hard fight" alex becker said.

they went inside and he poured them some drinks while Marisa flirted with tommy robinson "so how do we fight them they seem to have alot of media control now" said tenshi and alex becker nodded "it's true but we have an army now ready and willing to fight but we need the help of gensokyo to make our final stand will you aid us in our time of need?" Alex asked.

TEnshi clenged her fist "I was born ready i can contact yukari and get them here let's end the SJW threat once and for all." she said with fire in her heart.

but then a loud speaker was heard "Don't move nazi scum! we even brought a chopper to chop off your head" said the thought policeman as the doors kicked down as swat teams stormed in "GET ON THE GROUND CIS FUCKERS!" said the swat and then a skeleton man with sunglasses and a trench coat came in "well hello my name is shaun and I am the new head of the thought police and i'm afraid you all have an appointment with us" he laughed.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenshi was in a holding cell as she hoped alex bekcer was alright but you never know with these fucking sjws "i wonder where mariasa is" she pondered as she sat in her cellw aiting for what would happen next and the fate of the country.

Marisa kirisame was tired to a chair pumping electricity through her body as trippy visuals where hit against her eyes and speakers came on "It's me Shuan and today we're going to fix you." the skeleton man in the trenchcoat laughed "i don't need fixed i'm normal fuck you!" Marisa screamed and the skeleton man came into the room and held her chin up "You are broken you are still cis and hetro and that is wrong we need to make you like us don't worry in time you will only know this life" shaun smiled "i will never join you reimu and the others will save me" she said

Shaun snapped his fingers "we will condition you we will amend you we will fix your brain BEGIN THE FIRST MOVIE!" he said and jen who was in a lab coat turned the projector on as THE LAST JEDI PLAYED "no stop it please have pity on me" marisa begged and Shaun just laughed as he played classic movie in the background and watched as he would broke the witch.

In Xero kitas cell a sinister figure came in "My name is three arrows and i know all about you xero kita which is why you can not be allowed to live, it has been ordered by prime minister Anita that you are to be excuted by firing squad oh yes you missed the election I wager hahaha" he chuckled to himself but Xero was clever as he summoned a phase sword "you forgot to equip this place with an anti magic field generator" he smirked and three arrows was shocked in horror "you little bloody bastard" he shouted as xero kita cut him down and he was finished "now to rescue the others" xero said as the base alarms went off as Xero through his way through the cell block.

He came across Tommy Robinsons cell as well as Tenshis and blasted the doors down "We need to get the fuck out of dodge before they send heavy armor after us" xero said and tommy nodded.

B ut in another cell a voice called "please save me too" it said and they looked in to find it was contrapoints but Tommy was reluctant "don't shes a troon piece of shit i remember she went on dave rubins show only using the oppertunity to assassinate him live on tv…i'll never forgive her for that and what she did to gavin" tommy robinson said

But Xero was curious "Why are you in here? aren't you one of the feminazis?" xero asked.

Contra reflected "i was once but because i refused to tow the marxist line they locked me up."

the scene flashed back to a month ago when Contrapoints wearing a red dress went to a control room where homberguy and shaun where "You betrayed the cause of social justice YOU QUESTIONED THE IDEALOGY OUR IDEALS ARE PURE AND MUST NEVER BE QUESTIONED CONTRAPOINTS YOU LET US DOWN!" hbomberguy cursed "maybe we need to make concessions this idealogy is madness harris, if transexuals accepted soceity and worked to become better women maybe they could be more accepted and there wouldn't be such backlash but instead we demand everyone conforms to make believe genders and threats of violence if they don't accept the far left this is only going to make people hate my mind" she begged to reason with them

But hbomberguy took out a katana "SOCIAL JUSTICE HAS NO ROOM FOR THE WEAK CONTRAPOINTS" and he stabbed her but in a non fatal area "take her to the holding cells for until we can decide what to do with her" harris bomberguy said.

it cut back to the present as Xero cut the cell door in half "If more troons where like you maybe they could be more accepted in the world very well but this doesn;'t mean we are friends you have to earn that with honor" xero said and they escaped the base using one of the helicopters

then a rocket hit the helicopter and tenshi used her magic to save everyone "Looks like we have company guys let me deal with this" tenshi said and drew her rainbow sword as she blew up an enemy tank.

Just then an army was on the streets and anita sarkessian was out in force "I had to come see you for myself tenshi i will make you pay for leaving me for dead back in gensokyo but now i am prime minister of england and soon to be the world" she laughed.

Tenshi gripped the rainbow sword and Tommy Robinson and Xero kita had her back "You'll have to deal with us too bitch!" Xero said.

Anita laughed like one of those smug ojou types "but i never just got my revenge but i turned one of your own against you" she said and out came a women with purple dyed hair problem glasses a sweater, half her hair shaved lots of piercings and smelled like shit and was also trainer shoes IT WAS MARISA KRISAME "WHAT DID YOU BASTARD SCUMFUCKS DO TO HER!" TEnshi screamed.

"we fixed her now she is cured hetrosexuality just like this world shall be soon when we force social justice on them" laughed anita.

Marisa smacked Tenshi with a base ball bat "Hard to think i was a fascist piece of cis shit like you once." marisa said "Please marisa this isn't you"

Marisa smacked tenshi with her bat again "DID YOU JUST ASSUME MY GENDER! MY NEW NAME IS FAEFOLK MARIA GEMSTONE AND I AN A GENDERFLUID FAEKIND YOU PIECE OF SCUMSHIT!" she said as she spat on her former friend.

Xero was about to cut in but Tommy Robinson stopped him as he raised his fists "No this is my battle let me be the one to save her soul Xero." he said as the two would soon have a battle that would shake there bonds.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Faefolk maria gemstone formally Marsia kristsume attacked tommy robinson with absolute fury as she powered up her fists "FUCK YOU BIGOT FUCK YOU AND FUCK TRANSPHOBIA I CAN LOOK ANY WAY I WANT EVEN BALD AND GLASSES!" She screamed incorherently as she was lost to the SJW idealogy as Tommy Robinson unleashed a roundhouse kick sending her back "please Marisa i've only known you a few days but you...I think I've fallen for you please come back to us you can fight this darkness" tommy robinson begged but she unleashed a powerful beam "TUMBLR MASTERSPARKLE!" she screamed as a rainbow barrage slammed tommy robinson but Xero kita jumped in to help deflect the rest of the attack "Its not good they've brainwashed her we have tof ight there is no more choice!" Xero said as he drew his crystal katana.

"THE LAST JEDI WAS A GOOD MOVIE YOU'RE ALL JUST BIGOTS!" Maria gemstone screamed firing another tumblr mastersparkle but Tenshi fired keystone rocks causing her to get knocked off her feet "EAT SHIT!" Tenshi shouted.

In a control room up above Hbomberguy was there and he looked like a fucking ferret furry man now "there is nothing left of your friend we hollowed her out and filled her with new ideas, a new persona a new outlook she will not return to you because she belonges to us now." hbomberguy laughed "now faefolk maria gemstone BASH THE FASH!" Hbomberguy laughed madly

Xero and tommy unleashed thousands of punches as maria gemstone dodged and fought back "YOU ARE ALL NAZIE EVERYONE IS A NAZI!" she roared completely lost in the sjw madness.

Her rage was too powerful but then something happened as Tommy Robinson grabbed her and leaned forward for a passionate kiss as she was completely taken a back but what was happening and for a moment Marisa was back "Shhh shhh just stay with me here." Tommy robinson begged as he and Marisa kissed and made out and her legs felt like jelly, was this love she thought?

Hbomberguy was FURIOUS as he shook his fist "THAT IS NOT MEANT TO HAPPEN LOVE IS A SICKNESS AND NOT WELCOME IN THE SJW CAUSE!" he screamed but then contrapoints grabbed him feeling her power increasing "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRAITOR STOP AT ONCEEEEE!" Hbomberguy begged as she powered up a self destruct magical ability "no harris it's time for this madness to end, this world doesn't need people like us" She smiled not content as she exploded into an explosion of pure light and took hbomberguy out with her.

After being relreased fromt he kiss Marisa fainted and Tommy robinson caught her in his arms "its alright now my love" he said and Xero kita put his crystal katana away as tenshi followed "i have a friend jordon peterson he will be able to deprogram and hopefully fix her" tommy said and then alex becker had returned "Thank god you guys are alright if you want to go to jordans hope in my sports car it will get us there in record time" Alex smiled and they got in but tenshi stayed behind "I'm going back to gensokyo to get us reinforcements i feel there is a dangerous fight ahead" she said and xero kita and tommy nodded and drove off to find professor peterson.

Meanwhile in a dark lab anita sarkeesian and kathlin kenndy meeted up as a man was strapped to a chair being filled with chemicals "as you can see the problem with getting people into marxist idealogy is they resist they have too much freedom free will you can see but what if we had a way to remove that free will without the use of media control?" Kathlin kenndy smiled and Anita was intreged "Tell me more" she said and Kathlin ordered the scientists to begin as the chems where pumped into the man who was screaming as his skin turned grey and then his face had a blank expression "i do not like orange man i love hillary find root dot dash five" it said like AN NPC!

"we have removed the soul, used a bath of chemicals and agents to reduce it to a mindless puppet an NPC as you will it obeys and parrots the talking points of liberal idealogy and post modern neo marxism" kathlin smiled "i want you to do this to the entire population of earth soon everyone shall be an sjw forever" she laughed


	4. Chapter 4

at the secret bunker of Alex Becker the heroes checked the medbay to see if Marsia was alriught "its not just the brainwashing they have washed her blood in soy, its completely messed her system up" alex becker explained to them and xero looked angry "soy is killing the west but shes a woman estrogen is harmless to her right?" xero askered.

alex becker shook his head "its chemically altered to destroy human genes in order to create a generation of nu males and nu females who accept the transgender agenda" alex said.

tenshi come through a portal with Cirno, yukari, Reimu, Medicine, Reisen and more "I've also contacted donald trump we have the backing of the american army but it's still not enough against the globalists lead by anita and her sjw empire" yukari said.

"we have to fight or else the future of the west will die forever" xero kita shook his fist.

Outside the army of freedom which had the gensokyo warriors, the american army, sargon, dankula, johnthon pie, milo, pewdiepie, jontron, paul joesph watson, alex becker, amazing atheist and Jordon Peterson.

at the other side was the globalists with the EU military forces, anitas sjw army and a legion of strange grey face minions "Orange man bad orange man bad orange man bad" they chanted with no free will.

"BROTHERS TODAY WE STAND TO PROTECT THE WEST FOR IF WE FAIL HERE OUR CHILDREN WILL BE ENSLAVED AND KNOW NOT THE NECTOR OF FREEDOM! TODAY WE FIGHT BACK AND SAY NO TO THE REGRESSIVE LEFT!" TEnshi shouted and the army of freedom cheered and charged into battle.

The two armys clashed as there was blood and death in the air "you all bigots orange man bad die" said the npc commander.

the npc army was strong as they killed thousands of freedom fighters "there are too many we can't compete against there power"

anita stood on top of a tank laughing "they are npcs, once they where men but i have destroyed there souls using a bath of soy and robotization chemicals now they are mindkless automations forever and soon when free will is erased from this world there will be peace…no more bigots anymore" anita laughed.

Bombs fell as more freedomf ighters died "we have to go on!" sargon called

yukari opened gaps and fired trains into the npcs but they just kept coming even converting the dead into more npcs "all whites are racists orange man bad orange man bad" they chanted killing more and more as kathlin kennedy laughed "we are at your command mistress" said angie speaks and her slave boy doctor bone "you sjws are useless now that we have the npc army TAKE THEM FOR CONVERSION HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed kennedy as they dragged angie and bones away "NO WE SERVED YOU FAITHFULLY!" They screamed as they where dragged off to be transformed into npcs.

But there was an explosion as ch ain guns cut through the npc hoard "whose that?" asked cirno

it was MUTAHAR OF SOME ORDINARY GAMERS "My friend alex becker told me you called for aid!" he smiled and took out a laptop "these npcs are half machine now that MEANS THEY CAN BE HACKED INTO!" he said and started to hack them as the npcs overloaded and exploded "They not are not meant for complex ideas so i am overloading their retarded npc brains" mutahar laughed as the npc army exploded.

"CHARGE!" Xero kita ordered taking out the crystal katana and cutting the remaining npcs down "ANITA IT'S OVER!" Xero shouted as anita took her own blade out to counter "I'M TIRED OF NAZI BIGOTS LIKE YOU ALWAYS STOPPING MY PLANS FOR PEACE!" She screamed in angry as they dueled on the giant tank.

"you snowflakes call everyone you disagree with a nazi but you just hate new ideas and freedom! You cant control free will anita, you must let humanity find its own way" xero begged "HUMANITY HAS TOO MUCH FREEDOM THEY NEED ORDER!" she said

it was no use as xero could not get through her echo chamber but then MARISIA RETURNED AND SHE WAS NORMAL AGAIN "MASTERSPARKLE!" She shouted and blasted Anita into atoms so she could not regenerate ever again and went to hell where she could never escape as Satori would torture her eternally.

The next day the US marines arrested the remaining SJW forces and gave Kathlin Kennedy life imprisonment for her crimes "We will help restore order here so England can be great again, that is why we have allowed Tommy Robinson to become prime minister." Trump said and Xero shook his hands "now that the sjws are no more we can restore freedom and common sense even outlawing degeneracy" Xero said

freedom of speech was then brought back and made into stronger laws and tumblr gender bullshit was banned as there where only two gender male and female and those who where mentally unwell got treatment to fix them so they could become productive members of soceity again. Even other countries restored themselves with Jordon Peterson becoming the new prime minister of Canada and having tinklepants cuck Justin Trudu sent to jail for high treason.

At the portal back to Gensokyo Xero Kita and Tenshi bid farewell to there friends and allys "Marisa you're staying in the outside world?" Yukari gasped as Marisa held Tommy robinsons hand "I found love here, i think I'm ready to embrace womanhood and maybe start a family" marisa smiled and kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"He's a good man, and will look after you" xero did a thumbs up gesture as they walked to the portal "now a new world can begin free of communism, a world where there is freedom and control of our lands" he smiled and waved goodbye as he returned to his home in Gensokyo with his wife Tenshi.


End file.
